Saving Bubbles
by KirbyPuff97
Summary: Bubbles has been kidnapped by the demon lord, the others must use there new found powers to save her. *I thought it would be cool if the characters were like 1500's Japanese style warriors:)* a lot of violence will be in here eventually sex:) blues, greens, reds.
1. Chapter 1

(Prologue)

Be still my love... I will return to you... that's what she said before they took her from me. She was taken by a demon, Bubbles was taken by a demon lord. I needed to save her, to love her, to be hers. What we didn't know is that we needed help from the Omni (om-knee) a powerful magical clan that we didn't know we came from, or even existed.

(Boomer pov)

"We must find her" her redhead sister Blossom said tucking the long katana in it's sheath. "I will slice and gut that demon scum from his head to is feet!" Buttercup her ravenette sister yelled her spear impaling into the ground, we had been walking through this forest for almost 4 hrs we had stopped for a breather, but the entire time I felt something that pulled me closer.

*flash back*

"Boomer!" Bubbles screamed for me, I tried with the others to fight of these creatures. "Guys it won't work their not living! They must be demons!" Blossom yelled. I struck with my weapons, but one by one we dropped like flies. The last thing I see was Bubbles being lifted by the leader. "You'll be perfect... so pure..." he began to leave with my love. I turned and struggle in pain, she looked to me in pain and told me "be still my love... I will return to you..." then with a fade of black fog they were gone.

*end of flashback*

"You know our weapons do nothing right! Quit this foolish talk! You are a warrior not a child!" Brick my redhead brother scolded jamming his sword into the dirt. "Well how do you expect we fix this then brother?" Butch my raven brother asked shining the blades of his double ended spear while leaning against a large cherry tree.

"Boomer... Boomer come to me " a female voice said to me. It did not sound like my beautiful Bubbles it was shrill and high pitched. My entire demeanor changed and Blossom sensed it "Boomer what's wrong?" She asked drawing attention from everyone else.

"Boomer..." the voice continued, I began looking at my surroundings. I placed my Sai in the holders on my back, my face bore and confused expression. "Did anyone here a voice?" I ask looking around, the expressions given to me were that of confusion as well. "No brother we haven't..." Brick looked around like I was, skeptical of our surroundings. I out of instinct began to run following the voice.

"Boomer wait!" I hear their foot falls on the soft earth as they ran after me. I continued to follow the voice, it was close, like it was no more than 200 yards away. I reach a cave near a large pond "come to me Boomer..." I look next to it there was a shrine with a serpent statue with a gem in its mouth.

I see rocks rise from the pond like a pathway across it causing the others form into a battle stance. I see the entry to the cave and quickly jump across the rocks entering the cave. Everyone followed "Boomer why did you take us here?" Blossom asked as I continued to walk through the cave. "I followed the voice... she keeps calling to me... not Bubbles but someone else" I say as we close in on a very strange looking door. "It may be a trap watch your back" Blossom warned.

"Why the hell is there a damn gold door in a cave?" Butch as walking up to it, he poked it with his spear causing it to open "come to me..." okay everyone now heard the voice now. He jumps back readying his weapon, I put my hand on his shoulder and enter the door. I see a small dojo surrounded by water, and flowering trees.

I focus on the energy collecting in front of the dojo. Everyone gasped as a woman began to appear. "Hello Boomer, Brick, Butch, Buttercup, and Blossom..." her voice was softer she had dark hair wearing a floral kimono. "How do you know the knowledge of our names?" Brick asked in shock. "Oh Brick... I am mother Aura... the great protector of the Omni clan I have been watching you for a long time I now see you need my help..." Aura bowed I look at her with mistrust.

"I am sure you are not trusting of me Boomer... that was to be expected... Bubbles could be helped and I have the power to help you all... to help you defeat the demons" Aura said a gentle smile on her features. All of us look at her in question. "Why were you watching us?" Brick asked lowering his weapon. "Why wouldn't I protect my people" she bowed to us.

"... your people?" I look at her like she was an alien. She then explained it to to us, we were very reluctant but willing to receive the help "you must absorb the souls of the demons to your dominate hand, as Omni it is your duty" she used her magic making symbols appear on our hands. "So what your saying is that we are Omni like you?" Brick sheathes his sword.

"Yes... go to the shrine outside the cave... you will all receive your elemental weapons then head to the mining town it will serve as your temporary home until you collect the remaining five orbs in the areas around it like this one I hold here... it will help you defeat the lord of the demons" she tossed Brick the orb, with that said she disappeared.

Everyone tried to comprehend what happened. I turn to leave the cave "come on... if she's right it's our only shot to save Bubbles... those weapons sound like a good addition" with that I leave. They follow me to the shrine outside the cave. I put my hand with the symbol over the jewel and feel unmistakable energy. A long pair of swords appear in my hands encased by lightning. I test the weapons and smirk "this is our new power".

To be continued

*this was inspired by one of my favorite games :) enjoy the story*


	2. Chapter 2

*the back story of the characters will be revealed soon :) I know it seems odd now but it will make sense soon :) *

*OCs will be added on this chapter :) maybe even throughout the story*

(Boomer pov)

The others look at my new weapons in, amazement "what do they do?" Blossom questioned. I decided to test it on a rock, doing a combo. I do a series of strikes each having some sort of electric power. I then jump into the air and swing my weapon down, bringing a huge stream of lightning down from above.

"Okay I'm intrigued" Butch ran to the shrine doing as I did and now held a hammer "what element is this?" He smirked holding the giant weapon with ease. We thought for awhile until it came to me "Try hitting the ground with it!" I suggest, he did so causing the ground to shake and erupt. "I think this is earth..." Butch said noting the damage he caused.

Buttercup was the next one to receive her weapon, it was a double ended spear. She swung it and a gust of wind flowed out of it. She grinned and spun the weapon around above her, and giant tornado surrounded her. "Amazing..." Butch exclaimed putting a hand on his lover's shoulder. Brick looked to Blossom who nodded to him, he received a large sword that was surrounded by flames.

"Of course Brick's element is fire..." Buttercup chuckled nudging Butch, earning a stern look from Brick. He swung the sword and a giant stream of fire surrounded him "this will do nicely" he tested the weight of the weapon. Blossom took a minute to get the courage to receive her weapon.

She held twin double ended daggers that were formed by pure hard ice, she brought them closer together out of instinct and merged them into a bow with a set of icicle arrows. She then pulled them apart and stacked them on top of each other creating an ice katana. She swung the weapon and shot ice shards into the near by waterfall freezing it completely.

"These weapons are so versatile... well I guess there is no reason to doubt that crazy woman now... next stop the mining town to find the other orbs like the one we hold" Brick said ushering is in the proper direction. Hopefully we didn't make the wrong decision.

*In the mining town*

We get to the town and I already felt like it was dangerous. My brothers and I were samurais, masters of our weapons. Our girls were masters in that aspect as well, specifically Buttercup who has a more manly style of fighting. We kept our gaurd, until we see an altercation between three men and an odd looking woman in armor. What drew my attention was the orb like the one we had around her neck.

"He sweet doll! You want to lay with me, it's all you're good for" one of the men cat called trying to grab her. The woman was too fast for the man grabbing his arm and twisting it. The other men try attacking her making me instinctively step in drawing my weapons to aid her. The woman looks at me and runs, the furious men try to take me down, but my brothers and I made quick work of them.

"Wow she didn't even thank you" Butch chuckled looking off into the direction the woman ran toward, then to the men who laid there in pain. "Isn't that the path to the mine?" Blossom asked. "Yes and we need to find her, she held one of the orbs Aura spoke of" Brick said putting away his weapon. "These orbs better help us save my love..." I grumble sheathing my weapons as well.

I see an in/bar near by "guys look! A place to stay... we should go there" I say adjusting the bag of food that hung from my back. We always carried food, to stay safe and hydrated. We make our way inside the place and see s guy standing there selling some sort of paper. "What are you selling sir?" Buttercup asked resting her spear in her shoulder. "Permits to get into the mine, would you all like one? It's only 100 gold" the man offered.

"Yes I have a feeling we'll need it" Brick said handing the gold to the man, who in return gave him a permit. I hear something and jump out of the way just in time to duck the large sword that flew past me and impaled a wooden beam. "Oniwichi! Where did you take her?! My girl?! " A bigger man who threw the weapon yelled at another man who sat there drinking tea.

"Henkai... she gave the the look for help... I helped her... who wants a bore like you anyways" the man smirked. "I'm no bore... that does it... let's take this outside!" Henkai said grabbing his sword and walking away, having the other man follow.

The me duel with their weapons, Henkai tried to swing his sword at Oniwichi, who dodged it easily taking out and gun and shooting at Henkai's feet throwing him of balance. Brick loses patience and steps in "You are honorable warriors, Henkai chief of the Honin clan, and Oniwichi master gunman of the Santi clan" Brick glares "But it is not honorable to fight over something so trifle".

The men step down "he is right Oniwichi, I will not fight you... I will only take pity instead" with that he laughs going inside. Oniwichi nods to Brick and walks inside. "Leave it to us to stop two bar fights within the same hour" Butch said shaking his head.

To be continued

*please show this some love :) I hope people like it because it will be a very long and very cool story, it just needs a chance so please review and give me your honesty*


	3. Chapter 3

*here comes another chapter plot buildings begin :) a warning that this is where the violence begins as well*

(Boomer pov)

That whole scuffle between those two men had me mildy agitated, they reminded me of a young Brick and Butch. Brick had paid a good 1000 gold for the five of us to have residence in the rooms upstairs above the bar. What the others didn't know was that I took that gem from the shrine. I was sure that it would come in handy in the future.

I had set up my bed, even though I was not sure if I would sleep tonight. I pull the only piece of Bubbles that I had, her silver lilly hair pin that she put in her beautiful golden hair. Seeing it made my heart clench, I felt tears well up in my eyes. Being the strong warrior I am I had wiped them away.

"We'll find her brother..." I hear Brick's calm and fatherly tone. It felt nice, he was the only father figure Butch and I had. He walked to the bed that was my own and put a hand on my shoulder. "I hope she is safe... if she died I don't know what I would do" I sigh continuing to look at her hair pin. "Soon we will enter the mines and try to find that woman with the orb" Brick reminded me getting up and heading back to his room.

I felt ready to go, but I didn't want to push them. I decided to look around town for clues about the mine. I exit my room and enter the bar, I catch sight of that Oniwichi guy, maybe he knew something. "Hey... do you know anything about the mines?" I ask catching his attention, he had a bored expression. "I'll tell you, but first you must tell me who you are?" He said sipping his tea. "Boomer jojoin, samurai and trained warrior" I bring out my hand for a simple greeting.

He smirked and shook my hand "I knew you three men looked familiar, I've heard about you and your brothers who travel with three women with the last name of Untoniomi who are your lovers. May I ask... where is the blond one?" I felt myself tense up at the reminder "she has been taken from us, by demons if you must know. So please tell me about the mines, because that is one step closer to finding her" even if I was tense I sounded unfazed.

"I'd be careful there, people talk of monsters lurking through the mine" he had a gun resting on his legs. I nod as he continues "I am trying to travel myself to defeat Noinmar king of the demons whose servants are planning to attack my home" he says "they are probably going to do some sick ritual with the kiddnaped people to enhance their power". I was glad I came to this man, he was very knowledgeable.

"Well I am thankful for the information" I say handing him a small some of gold. He nodded and took it. I went to my brothers and the girls telling them of the information I received. "Yes this is good, we should waste no time in going to the mines then" Brick said ready to go, the others nodded.

We set out and head to the mines, I felt something approaching is at we walked along the long path towards the mine. Like clockwork we were ambushed by a horde of demons. Brick's fire sword sliced demons in half covering the ground in blood. Butch completely crushed them under his hammer, leaving a pile of blood and mush where they once stood.

Buttercup used her spear's tornado ability slicing them to bits. Blossom merged her weapons into a katana and sliced them in half, freezing them before they hit the ground and shattered. I used my swords, the lightning from them made the demons I fought explode. These weapons were amazing and powerful, as told we absorbed their souls into our dominant hands.

After we defeated them all I hear something from the direction of the mines, it sounded like yelling. We nod and run the rest of the way there, when we get there we see two men who looked frightened by something. "What is wrong with you" Buttercup asked them, her blood covered spear rested on her shoulders. "M-m-monsters in the mine shaft... a woman wearing armor went in and I tried to stop her, but she didn't listen" one of the men spoke. We looked at each other and nodded "we will stop this" Brick said showing the gaurd our permit as we entered the mines. Whatever it was in here, people were sure afraid of it.

To be continued

*I wonder who or what it is hmmm ;)*


End file.
